


My Son.

by Ofyawning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: Alexander Hamilton does not have the best past. father leaving him, mother dying from Yellow Fever, cousin committing suicide... The list goes on, and on! He is very overprotective of the ones he cares about, not wanting to lose them.So, when his eldest son, Philip Hamilton, becomes very ill... With Yellow Fever, the thing that killed his dearest mother, he becomes very apprehensive. Alexander will not let another one of his family members die! Especially not his damn child.





	My Son.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread this, it will most likely suck 
> 
> Instagram: @ofpoetryandraps

It had been a chilly morning the day it happened.  
    Mother curled around me tightly, harsh coughs erupting from her throat, wheezing afterwards. I myself, had felt terrible.  
"Mother?" I ask softly, my voice small.  
"Yes, Lexi?" My ever so dearest mother replied to me, voice still so sweet, and caring. Even if we both are on the verge of dying.  
    "Will we die?" I already knew the answer to this. But my mother was very good at calming me down.  
But, instead of reassuring me, she hesitates, opening her chapped lips, licking them, then slowly, and carefully replying. As if she were trying to find the best words.  
"Lexi, as you know... We are both very sick. We have no more medication.. I- I don't know if we will make it out. But, darling... I am far more sick than you. I do not want you to dwell too much on me, if I do pass. You must carry on. You will beat this world."  
   I pause, eyes widening. Was she implying her death was soon??  
"Mother! You cannot talk like that!" I cry out, not wanting to face the truth.  
"I'm so, so, sorry.." 

   We sit in silence. 

"We should head to sleep.. Alright? I'm not feeling the best, I think a good night's rest will do us both some good."

          She never woke back up. 

 

It had been many years since that night. It still haunts me to this very day. 

                                ~~~

     It was about 7:00am, when Alexander decided to emerge from his office. Yawning, and stretching, bones popping from being in the same position for most of the night. 

    Heading downstairs, seeing his wife awake, cleaning up all of the dishes, humming a gentle toon. 

     Smirking, Alexander goes up behind her, and hugs her from behind, causing a jump from her. 

   "Alex!" She scolds, hitting him with the towel she was using to wipe the counter down. 

"Whaaat? I just wanted to give my beautiful Betsey a hug!" A joking smile wide on his face. 

Elizabeth rolls her eyes playfully, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Well, dear. I am off the work- drop William off to Pre-K? Then Liza to daycare?"

  He nods, smiling. "Does Philip have any classes today?" Alexander asks, making himself a cup of coffee. 

  She hums, shaking her head. "He told me yesterday he was not feeling too well. The boy works himself too much. Most likely studied himself ill!"

    His heart seems to stop for a moment. He never liked hearing his children were hurt! "Oh, I can take care of him. He is a strong boy, I'm sure he'll recover."

   Eliza nods in agreement. "That he is."  
Quickly grabbing her coat, slipping her shoes on.  
"I will be home later, as always. I love you. Have a great day!" 

     "Adieu!" Alexander waves as his lovely wife closes the door. 

      

                          ~~~

After his cup off coffee, Alexander decides to bring his son some breakfast in bed. He'd sure love that! Gathering up some cereal, and a glass of milk, and heading to his son's room. 

   "Pip?" He asks, seeing that his son was up and about, on his phone. 

"Hi, pops.." Philip coughs out, sniffling. 

    "I heard you weren't feeling too well," Alexander says, putting the food on his little drawer. 

    Hand pressing to his forehead, eyes widening at how hot he is. Flicking the light on, looking in his son's eyes..  
  Heart instantly flying up to his throat. Yellow! His- his son's eyes have a yellow tint- feeling as if he is incapable of breathing, Alexander forces himself to calm down. For his son. 

    "Pip- we have to go to the hospital."  
The only reason he couldn't go while his mother had this, was because he was so poor... He can take him now! He can!- 

   "Why? I haven't even puked...?" Philip questions, head cocking to the side like a confused puppy. 

  "Please." Alexander begs, Philip sighs, and they both get ready to go to the doctors. 

                                  ~~~

While at the doctors, Alexander notices his son's eyes light up. Looking at who he is staring at- ah yes. Georges! His son's boyfriend. 

     "Ah! Alexander!" The tall Frenchman calls out, smiling. "It is Georges checkup!"  

    His son comes up behind him, and goes over to Philip. "Pip?"  
His eyebrows furrow, "are you alright? You look rather sick.." Philip groans, nodding. "Yup. I'm assuming my baby siblings got me sick."

    "Mon poor baby!" The taller pouts jokingly. "Mon petite poet is so sick. I must nurse him back to health!"

  It was quite adorvake to see how well the two boys acted together. "Georges," Alexander starts, "As much as you're a sweet boy, I don't want you catching it." 

    Just as Georges goes to reply, most likely to say it's alright, Philip's name gets called. 

    "Bye, love." Philip giggles, brushing the hair out of his boyfriend's face before heading into the doctor's room."

                              ~~~

    "It is not as serious as most. Your son will grow more healthy in a week or so. Make sure to eat lots of healthy foods, drink water- and I will make sure to get a medication for you."  
   Alexander was so pleased to hear those words. His baby- aHeM- son, would be alright. 

                              ~~~

      By the time they got home, Philip was fast asleep. So, Alexander easily carried him to his room. Alex was in the army, so, carrying his lightweight son was very easy. As many fights as Philip gets into, he's frail, and loses most of them. 

       Placing him on his bed, tucking him in. "Goodnight- er- have a good sleep."

     Deciding it was best to confront Eliza about this, he pulls his phone out, and swiftly informs her. 

 

Alexander: love  
Alexander: wife  
Alexander: baby  
Alexander: Betsy!  
              Eliza: Alexander! I am at work!  
Alexander: Philip has yellow fever.  
              Eliza: What?? Do I need to come from work??  
Alexander: I took him to the doctors, they said he'd be okay...  
              Eliza: Oh dear,,, please tell me if I have to come home.  
Alexander: I will, dearest. 

    Exhausted from today, Alexander falls onto the couch, sighing. It was such a long day. A nap would do him good. 

                            ~~~

Elizabeth comes in the door, to see her kids crowded around the sofa. Confused, and slightly concerned, Eliza comes around, and smiles. Philip and Alexander were both asleep, Philip's head on his shoulder. 

Figuring that Philip must've come out here, seeing as he is a cuddle monster when sick.

    Even if Philip is nineteen, he is still a baby in their eyes. 

Fin.


End file.
